Detention
by Tiana
Summary: That's right. The G-boys are in detention. Shounen-ai, almost Yaoi (there are hints).


Detention  
-----------  
  
All Standard Disclaimers apply. Sorry for the typos -_-\ Does anyone else think this reminds you of "The Breakfast Club"?. Oh and thanks to The Ionic Butterfly (Dani) for the great idea and the encouragement to go on with this! *hugs*  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Friday  
-------  
Heero Yuy, a fifteen year old boy, sat in the back of the classroom, shooting spitballs at Relena Peacecraft, the girl who had a crush on him. She was so full of herself. So she was rich, he was cute, but gay. His current lover was Duo Maxwell. Not for much longer, Heero thought. He knew that any relationship he had only lasted a week at the most. He just knew Duo was going to dump him, or something of that sort. He shot another spitball at Relena and then at the teacher. She turned around. "Heero, why do you do this to me?" she sighed. "Now I have to give you another Detention. A Saturday Academy." Heero shrugged it off and continued to toucher Relena, the homophoic that she was.  
  
Duo Maxwell was sitting next to Heero. He decided to get detention too. What fun was it to have no Heero on the weekend? So he started chewing gum and put his feet on the desk. The teacher could sense it was Duo...again. "Duo," was all she said. Duo knew what it meant.  
  
Relena Peacecraft looked behind herself to see Heero. "What the fuck to you think you are doing?"  
"Relena!" the teacher sighed. "See you on Saturday, as well."  
Trowa and Quatre giggled. Neither of them had ever gotten a detention, it was not of their nature. "And Trowa, Quatre, You've got one too. Any more disturbence, and You'll get a detention," she said sternly, and continued to write notes on the board.  
  
"Onna!" Wufei yelled, joining his other friends in detention.  
  
Relena was crying. "Heero, I hate you! How could you do this to me? I have never gotten a detention in my life!"  
  
Heero laughed. "There is a first time for everything," and smiled at Duo. Duo smiled back.  
  
  
Saturday  
----------  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei ,and Relena all arrived at Detention. Dorothy was already there.  
  
"What are you doing here, Dorothy?" Relena asked.  
  
"I'm stuck watching all the losers who got detention," Dorothy replied.  
  
"Hey Hey! I am not a loser!" Duo yelled.   
  
Relena pouted. "I got detention because of Heero."  
  
"It's you're own fault for swearing," Heero said.  
  
Duo added, "You should respect others. Swearing is...Bad!" He laughed. You could even see an almost smile from Heero.  
  
Dorothy was cheaking out Duo, but her eyes wandered to Quatre. "You, in the pink shirt."  
  
"Me?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah. You're cute."  
  
Quatre blushed and Hugged Trowa. "Sorry. I have someone one."  
  
Dorothy seemed sad. "Oh..."  
  
Trieze [the principal] came in. "Sit down students," he began. "This is Saturday Academy, which is a whole school day of wasting your time. You wasted your teacher's, we're just returning the favor. Miss Dorothy is the one watching you, and if she she something wrong she is not afraid to write it down for the overall report. Do all of you understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded and Trieze left.  
  
Heero and Duo sat in a corner table, just talking about what'd they'd do later tonight. Quatre and Trowa were also at the same table, in the old libarary, trying to figure out a way to remain sane for the next 5 hours and thirty-nine minutes. The clock seems to tick all the slower, which is not a good thing.  
  
Relena begins to talk with Dororty. She tells her about her expericence with Heero, and how he just goes off an leaves her for Guys. Among them, the most popular, most openly gay man there was. Duo Maxwell. Mr. Everything. Even she'd had a crush on him at one point. He was on the track team, the basketball team, the football team, and was class president. And he was also cute and honest, which helped him make friends like a snap of the finger. Who wouldn't want him? Dorothy could only offer Relena advice on what to do. And her advice did not please Relena.  
  
"Relena, he isn't going to come back. Duo is one of those people... People stay long-term with him. The last girlfriend he had was in the 6th grade and they dated until the ninth grade. That's when he announced he was gay. Now he's got Heero. You've lost your chance. Move on," Dorothy advised.  
  
"No!" Relena screamed. "I love him!"  
  
You could hear Duo laughing. He overheard the conversation, as did everyone.  
  
And Hour into Detention (5 hours to Go!)  
---------------------------  
Heero and Duo were behind a bookshelf, making out. Relena was in the corner crying. This was one of the worse days she'd had since her father died. Heero was kissing Duo, and it only got worst from there. She'd never sworn at anyone before, or gotten detention. This day only got worse. She watched Duo nibble on Heero's bottom lip, and wish she were the one doing that to Heero. She didn't know why she was watching them kiss. It made her sick. She didn't want to immagine what'd they'd be doing if they were not in school. Dorothy pulled her away, and let her leave.  
  
"Miss Relena, leave. I'll tell Mr. Trieze that you got sick and had to go home. You won't have to serve this detention anymore," she said.  
  
"No. I must stay. I'd feel...bad if I didn't," Relena confessed.  
  
Dorothy nodded. "If that is what you wish. But anytime you want to leave, you may. I'll cover for you."  
  
Wufei was sitting near them, just overhearing all conversation, and wishing he was back there with Duo and Heero. "Weaklings," he muttered.  
  
Relena looked back at him. "I am not weak!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes you are. You can't even stand up to Duo. But you do for peace. Isn't what you want even the least bit important?" he asked.  
  
"I can't always concentrate on what I want. I have to think of others before myself." She eyed him.  
  
Wufei shrugged. It's not like he didn't think other before himself. Before he said something stupid to a Princess, he left.  
  
Meanwhile, behind the bookcase, Heero and Duo were on to other acts. Heero had his shirt off, and and so did Duo. Heero was about to move ot other parts of the body, when Duo stopped him.  
  
"But why, Duo? Aren't you ready?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo blushed. "I was born ready. But...here....in the libaraby, behind a bookcase?"  
  
Heero analized the given situation and decided Duo was right. "You've got a point there. But Duo...I want want to NOW."  
  
"Or," Duo said. "We could play a game of escape prison."  
  
"Escape prison? That's a game?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "I'm sure it has another name. But... for now that's what im calling it. Let's get out of this hell hole and them we can go all the way to...well....the beyond."  
  
Heero smiled. He watched as Duo skipped over the religious stuff, that Heero didn't much care for. He loved the way Duo tried to make him happy...And man, didn't breaking out of the 'hell hole' as Duo called it, sound very very good. "Beak out...Okay. Let's do it."  
  
Duo was smiling now. "Okay. We need a plan."  
  
Sly Wufei came behind the shelf, with Trowa and Quatre. "You two weren't going to leave without us, were you?"  
  
Duo nodded fastly. "Yeah. That was the plan."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "You don't have a plan, baka."  
  
Duo blushed. "Oh yeah."  
  
Quatre waved. "I have a plan." Trowa smiled, because his lover was so smart. He always had some plan.  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked.  
  
"Okay. It's a very complicated plan that involves extreme caution," Quatre began. "We open the vent, and craw through the tunnel until we're near and exit, and them we leave."  
  
Duo burst out laughing. "No way! That's the classic 'break out of detention in movies' way. I have a better way."  
  
Trowa folded his arms. No one made fun of Quatre. "What is it? Since when are YOU so smart?"  
  
Heero put his arm around Duo (remember they're still on the floor, while everyone else is stading up), and added, "He's always been smart. You just never relized it since you were infactuated with Quatre."  
  
"Anyways," Duo said, avoiding an argument, "All we need to do is get Relena to distact Dorothy, and we sneek out of the libarary door. Simple as that."  
  
Wufei made a dis-sattified look. "And how are we suposed to have Relena distact Dorothy?"  
  
"That's where Heero comes in. We all know she has this huge crush on him," Duo began. "All he has to do is flirt and she'll be under his command. Easy as that. Then...since Heero doesn't want to do this, he leaves after us, and I get 'punished'." Duo was grinning.  
  
So...  
-----  
At noon their plan went into action. Heero did his flirting action, and Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa acted like they were studying. Relena was smiling, and then she went over to talk to Dororthy, while Heero gave the signal to go. They all ran out, and Relena and Dororthy didn't even notice.  
  
But what they didn't expect, outside the school, Trieze was there, and he saw them. But all he said was, "See you all Next Week. I'll let if go for now."  
  
So they went on their merry way. Quatre and Trowa back to Quatre's Mansion, and Heero, Duo, AND Wufei back to Duo's place. (And you know what's happening there! LOL)  
  
THE END 


End file.
